Atlantis Characters
(Words in bold are Skye's assignment to you. You may add a personality) Tribes (The tribes all descend from the gods, yet too distantly for most to have powers) Jerioc Leader: Zeana Specialty: People of the Air Notes: The tribe of Jerioc is known for their expressive weather dances. Their people are ones of the sky, catching birds and interpreting the signs of clouds. Jerioc people are usually those of descent from air and sky gods, such as Zeus or minor wind gods, but the majority have not inherited the abilities of the gods. Keneo Leader: Carrisia Specialty: People of the Craft Notes: With Athena as their patron goddess, the people are plentiful in artisans and craftsmen. The people of Keneo are known for their well made metal, wood, and glass goods. They are quick of hands and tongue, with witty words and agile minds. Mere Leader: Dilo Specialty: People of the Sea Notes: Their name descending from the fathers of the people, the ocean gods, the Mere tribe thrives due to the climate. They are completely dependent on the sea, and a typical meal for a Mere peasant consists of fish and seaweed cakes. Even the children better the other tribes in swimming, and the tribe commands the Atlantian navy. Sheol Leader: Adria Specialty: People of the Sword Notes: Atlantis' powerful army is all thanks to Sheol, the powerful and mighty tribe. They protect the island using Grecian techniques of war. Known for fiery tempers and sharp tongues, the Sheol are a force to be reckoned with. Delio Leader: Aji Specialty: People of the Land Notes: Haven to nymphs and dryads, the Delio tribe is one of farmers and gatherers. The people herd and breed animals. Despite their wealth in food, most is distributed among the other tribes. Half of the population live in little more than poverty. Top Five Zeana - Ellie Age: 19 Tribe: Jerioc (leader) Zeana Is the daughter of Zeus, and is in control of the staff. Zeana is rather humble despite her high position among the Atlantian people. She loves her people and her fellow leaders. She has a amiacable relationship with her people and elders, and enjoys the presence of others. She is a caring and kind person. Though a very intelligent and knowledgeable girl, Zeana is very stubborn and haughty at times. She has a temper as hot as hellfire, so nobody usually annoys her, but when she is angry, people tend to stay out of her way. She calms down by being with her pet falcon, Deryn. She can also think to fast, and make hasty (and sometimes bad) desicions. She calms fast though, and regrets (most) desicions she makes while she's angry. Zeana is naturally a wonderful ruler and tribal leader. She can make choices that aren't so great, and is in no way perfect. She hides a secret, and she knows that as a leader, it is horrid to hide it. She loves to fence alone in her room, with nobody. Most people don't know she has the skills of a warrior, but a few in the Top Five, and the most trusted elders do. Carrsia - Rissa Age: 20 Tribe: Keneo (leader) Carrisia is the daughter of Athena. The wisdom goddess. She Is the spokes person to the people. And also has a large part in sharing her wisdom in Council decisions. Owns the tribe of “Keneo.” Who are elders, and prominent teachers. Personality: Son of posidion.jpg|Dilo Daughter of zuse.gif|Carrisia Carrsia, although wise, hides a secret. She knows that it's wrong to hide it, but even a demigod sometimes breaks the rules. She loves her people and is open to new ideas. She judges people for their actions and has an ability to be able to read people(their personalities) just upon meetings. She can be very stubborn on her judgments, though usually because she's right, and doesn't go back on her word. Always up for a battle of the wits, Carrsia has quite a few competitors in the category of wisdom( mostly Dilo). Carsia has a great friendship with Levin and would risk her life for the best of her people. She often finds comfort in her pet tiger, Shades(pronounced Shaydees). No one really understands that she feels sad. That is because she was forced to grow up to fast. To become the wise demigod she is. She trusts all, yet trusts none. Dilo - Nikki Age: 18 Tribe: Mere (leader) Son of Poseidon. Although being one of the Top five. He has direct contact with his father. Which often aids him in making final decisions. In charge of all water related activities. Personality: Dilo has been used to power since his years as a child. His heritage grants him immense power, and being on an island only heightens his abilities. Somewhat proud, and is used to being in charge. Dilo's temperment is mild, but when mad can become reckless. Dilo has never been one to be romantic, and would rather be working for the betterment of Atlantis than wooing a girl. His main weakness is his curiosity- he cannot stand to not know something, and often tries to best Carissia in knowledge, to no avail. Being in charge delights him, and he often tries to cover himself in false modesty. When he is tired, Dilo spends his time by the ocean, deep in thought as he watches the break of waves on the shore. He's always been a deep thinker, struggling with indecision. All Dilo wants is to be the best leader possible, and to let Atlantis prosper. Background: Dilo was born to Poseidon by a beautiful woman whom Poseidon gave Atlantis to. The gods decided to make Atlantis the land of demigods, and other gods gave their children as leaders. Dilo was raised in a palace, and has never known poverty. When his mother died, Dilo was 14, and he took the responsibility of leading the Mere tribe. Adria - Jackie Age: 19 Tribe: Sheol (leader) Daughter of Ares. She is in charge of training soldiers. And all fighting, and attack, and defense of Atlantis. Head of the Atlantis militarily. Personality: Adria is really calm and collected. S'''he never loses her temper or her head under pressure. She is very wry and makes good observations about others. 'S'he is very cool and unflappable, calm under pressure and extremely competent. She does things with minimal fuss while displaying grace, skill and dignity.' '''One '''could say she is the quiet and sly one in a group. she is a silent observer, and is highly analytical and intelligent. ''S'he remains cool and calm in every situation and can be highly sarcastic. She can be very dry and witty when she feels like it. She is very loyal but independent. But inside she is seething with anger. She has a tragic past that is part of her secret. Aji - Skye Age: 16 Tribe: Delio (leader) 'Son of Demeter. In charge of food and the community. He keeps moral up, and helps organize big events, and produce of the land. All agriculture issues come though him. ' Elders (Elders are a sort of aid to the Top Five. They are born into an aristocratic family, and each tribe as at most two. They are loyal to the Top Five, and oversee the needs of the people) Levin – AK Age: 20 Tribe: Keno '''He is an elder/assistant to the tribe. He takes care of the family needs, and reports back to Carrisa. So she can take it to the Top Five. He has a close friendship to Carrisa. Corello - Ita Age: 32 Tribe: Mere Assistant to Dilo, Corello helps oversee the tribe and aids the people. Despite his status, he is resentful against Dilo because of their age difference. ''' Commoners Sudca - Yup Age: 20 Tribe of Delio '''Sudca is a shady of sorts. He lives underground in the mines. Nobody knows who his family is. Because of his poverty, he is resentful against the Top Five. Damarin - Sev Age: 13 Tribe of Jerioc One of the children on the richer end of society, he lives near the top of dormant volcano in Atlantis. His parents are elders, and have direct contact WTH Zenea. Cyrilla - Jen Age: 26 Tribe of Sheol Strong-willed, Cyrilla, often fends for herself. She can only get pushed so far though, until she loses it. Cyrilla often has trouble with making friends, due to her sharp tongue. She is highly honorable, due to her serving of her tribe. She loves practicing with her weapons, such as spears and throwing knives, but she is miserable at shooting bow and arrows. Cyrilla is considered a leader, although she doesn't have extremely high ranking. Cyrilla has had a tough past of her abusive mother and her dad long dead. She soon left her mother, and fell to the hands of Sheol. The people there took her in, and she believes it's her duty to help fight for them. Lydia - Suave Age: 22 Tribe of Delio Lydia '''is a kind and sweet person...if she likes you. If you ask anything about her mother, she ''will''' kill you. Daughter Of Aphrodite, Lydia is very kind and friendly. She is the kind of person that you can rely on. She has a fear of dying and hopes the ''Delio won't die very easily, and will prosper further. Also very rich, and lives in the very center of the city. Next in line to her fathers impressive wealth. She looks up to the gods and respects them. Lydia ironically hates The Five for bringing jealously into her life. She also tends to be very weak at self-eloquence and relies on action rather than attack. Category:Characters Category:Community